


More Than Bargained For

by SaltySapphic



Series: Danganronpa Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Power Bottom Kamukura Izuru, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Top Hinata Hajime, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Nagito is an expert at sneaking into Hajime's room at night, but this time things are a little differentDay 4. SomnophiliaDay 22. Voyeurism
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Danganronpa Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	More Than Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> you can read this as Izuru and Hajime being siblings, or just separate people, it's up to you (personally I'm always a fan of them being twins)

Nagito has gotten pretty good at picking the lock to Hajime’s door and sneaking into his room at night unnoticed.

Though tonight, the door is unlocked.

Which should’ve been the first red flag to tell Nagito to leave, but he doesn’t.

Usually, he just sits and watches his main unrequited love interest sleep for a couple of hours, but tonight he wants a piece of Hajime’s clothing.

Something that smells like him. Something he can pretend Hajime gave him.

He’s searching his closet when he hears footsteps approaching the door, so naturally, he slips inside and closes the door.

None other than Izuru Kamukura enters the room, locking the door and flipping on the dim table lamp next to Hajime’s bed.

Nagito watches with confusion as Izuru carefully removes Hajime’s blanket and straddles his legs.

From Nagito’s angle, he can’t see much other than Izuru’s arms moving before he scoots back and leans down. Flipping his hair behind his shoulder, Izuru takes Hajime’s cock into his mouth, sucking him to full hardness.

Hajime simply groans in his sleep, shifting ever so slightly while Izuru's head bobs.

When Hajime's soft snores break for him to let out a long moan, Izuru sits up, slipping his pants off and tossing them on the floor.

He reaches behind himself and lets out a soft moan as he pulls a plug out from his hole, leaning over to set it on the nightstand before hovering over Hajime's cock.

Nagito watched with rapt attention as Izuru sinks down with very little noise, while Hajime grunts in his sleep.

Nagito wouldn't be sure Hajime was still asleep if he didn't know his sleeping patterns and behaviors so well.

Nagito can't help but slip his hand under his waistband and take a hold of his own hard cock, watching as Izuru bounces on Hajime's dick, making the sleeping man moan and twitch his hips in between soft snores.

Nagito bites back moans as his hand twists and tugs, watching one of the men he loves ride the other, while they're both unaware.

Nagito brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking on and wetting them before slipping them back into his pants and circling his own hole, pressing in at the same time Izuru drops down.

He pumps his fingers in and out at the same pace as Izuru fucking himself on Hajime's cock.

Nagito's knees buckle when Izuru tilts his hips before letting out a loud cry.

Nagito starts searching for his own prostate, finding and abusing it as Izuru does the same to his own.

Only, Izuru is lucky enough to have Hajime's cock, while Nagito has to use his own fingers.

Oh, what Nagito wouldn't give to be in either of their positions.

Preferably Izuru's, as he'd love to be awake to experience something as wonderful as _the_ Izuru Kamukura riding him, but maybe he didn't deserve that, either.

He's not sure what he did to deserve _this_. Being able to watch the two loves of his life be intimate.

Nagito's eyes roll back and he shudders, his orgasm fast approaching.

Izuru leans over Hajime and now Nagito can see his cock sliding in and out of Izuru's hole.

Izuru shudders and Nagito can see cum leaking out of his hole before he sits back up.

Nagito freezes when Izuru turns his head, making eye contact with Nagito from where he is inside the closet and winking, a smirk on his face.

Nagito whimpers and cums, his knees buckling.

Izuru turns back away and pulls off Hajime's cock, standing from the bed.

He slips the plug back inside himself, plugging up the cum filling him up, before he pulls on his pants and leaves the room, not bothering to clean up Hajime, whose stomach and cock are covered in cum.

He doesn't even turn off the light as he leaves.

After a few minutes, Nagito slowly leaves the closet and approaches the bed.

Without thinking, he climbs onto the bed and starts licking up the cum on Hajime's cock, his eyes rolling back at the salty taste.

He feels his cock get hard again in his uncomfortably sticky pants, moaning around Hajime's cock as he sucks his clean.

When Nagito decides he's sufficiently clean, he moves up and licks his stomach free of cum.

A shudder wrecks through Nagito as he sits up and hugs himself, thinking of all the things he could do now that he knows that Hajime is _that_ much of a heavy sleeper.

Nagito weighs his options, but all logic leaves his head when he hears Hajime groan in his sleep, his cock twitching as it starts to get hard again.

Nagito forces back a manic laugh.

Hajime had _just_ gotten ridden in his sleep, and _now_ he's having a wet dream?

How lucky can one person be?

Nagito leans back down and takes Hajime's cock in his mouth.

He may as well help him out, right?

Nagito bobs his head on Hajime's cock, reaching down and massaging his balls with his other hand.

Nagito is fairly talented with his mouth, he's good with his tongue; knows how to use it. 

He's practiced on his classmates just for Hajime and Izuru, hopeful that he could suck them off at least once. If for no other reason than they'd heard about his talents and wanted to try for themselves.

It doesn't matter if Hajime is sleeping, this is what he'd wanted. This is what he'd been practicing for.

Hajime reaches full hardness in his mouth and he starts making more noises.

Which Nagito should've taken as his cue to leave.

He hadn't been this vocal when Izuru was riding him, but now…

Hajime's hips buck up and Nagito's eyes roll back, moaning and rolling his hips down to grind on the mattress, even if his pants _are_ uncomfortably wet and sticky.

Nagito is too distracted by relaxing his throat to take Hajime down to notice the hand gripping his hair.

He lets out a muffled cry as his head is forced down, his nose pressed uncomfortably against Hajime's pubic bone.

He looks up nervously to see Hajime propped up on an elbow, smirking down at him with mirth in his eyes.

"Hello, Nagito," he drawls, and Nagito realizes he's been set up.

Hajime pulls him up by his hair, making him pop off his cock, a line of spit connecting them as he pants.

Nagito gets tossed onto the bed next to Hajime and is held down by a hand in the center of his back.

"Haji… me?" Nagito asks nervously as Hajime moves to look over him, roughly gripping one of his hips and pulling, making him have to arch his back as his ass is pulled into the air.

His pants and underwear are roughly tugged halfway down his thighs and Hajime chuckles behind him.

"I see you came in your pants," he says. "I bet it was just from watching. You're so pathetic."

Nagito whimpers, shifting his head so he can look back at Hajime, who moves his hand away from holding him down to gripping his hip. 

He pulls apart Nagito's ass cheeks and hums softly before lining up his cock and pushing in with no warning, no preparation, just Nagito's drying spit slicking the way.

Nagito screams, his eyes rolling back as he jerks forward. Hajime yanks him back by the tight grip on his hips.

"Quiet," he hisses. "You don't want everyone in the dorms to know how much of a slut you are, do you?"

Nagito can't answer, a blissed-out expression on his face as he pants with his mouth hanging open, drool spilling onto the pillow under him as his tongue hangs out.

It hurts, the stretch and the dry penetration, but it hurts him so good.

Hajime chuckles meanly, pulling his hips back slowly before slamming back in.

Nagito's eyes widen and his knuckles turn white around the grip he has on the sheets.

So Hajime does it again, earning himself a squeak from the boy under him.

"Of course you're enjoying this. You'd probably let me do just about anything to you, wouldn't you?" Hajime says.

Nagito closes his mouth to swallow, nodding enthusiastically.

"Please," he whines, tilting his hips when Hajime doesn't move.

"What makes you think you deserve this?" Hajime asks him, his voice low as he leans over Nagito.

Tears prick at Nagito's eyes.

"I- I don't," he whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut and tilting his head to try and hide his face in the pillow.

Hajime leans back.

"Well, at least you know your place," he sneers. "Why don't you try and _earn_ it. Work for my cock, Nagito."

Nagito nods, biting his lip and pushing himself up on his hands, his arms shaking.

He uses his leverage and pulls forward before pushing back and slamming himself back on Hajime's cock, holding back his noises.

He doesn't want to _annoy_ Hajime as well as inconvenience him, as he's already done.

He does this over and over, getting more and more desperate as he pants and cries.

Until Hajime grabs his waist and stops him.

"I'm sorry," Nagito cries softly. 

Hajime 'tsk's, pushing Nagito down by his shoulders. Nagito goes down easy, practically collapsing into his pillow.

His hand shifts and he holds him down by the back of his neck and he starts harshly fucking into Nagito, skin dragging dryly against skin.

"H-Hajime!" he cries out, tears streaming down his face.

"Are you _crying_?" Hajime teases, tightening his grip around the back of his neck and running his other hand along his waist. 

Nagito tilts his hips, crying out when it causes Hajime's cock to hit directly on his sweet spot.

"You know," Hajime says, grinding down on Nagito's prostate as he leans over to whisper into Nagito's ear. "I knew this would happen. I know you come into my room at night to watch me sleep. That's why I had Izuru come in while I was sleeping to ride me. I wanted to make you jealous. Make you act." Hajime chuckles darkly, pulling out and slamming into Nagito's sweet spot once, twice, three times, and Nagito spills his release on the sheets.

Hajime groans as Nagito clenches down _hard_.

"Fuck," he groans, continuing to pound into Nagito through his orgasm. "Fuck! Nagito!" 

Nagito lets out small sobs, drooling all over the pillow as he's forced into a dry orgasm.

"You're _pathetic_ ," Hajime spits, tossing his head back and moaning as Nagito's ass grips him tight. "This is all you're useful for, being used as a cocksleeve."

Nagito sobs into the pillow as pleasure, pain, and humiliation make his brain go numb.

All he can do is lay there and take whatever Hajime has to give him. Take it and enjoy it, as this may be the only chance he gets.

"I bet you would like that, wouldn't you?" Hajime says, tilting his hips so he's no longer abusing Nagito's prostate. "Being my cocksleeve. Being used for my pleasure whenever I feel like it."

"Yes! Yes, Hajime _please_ ," Nagito cries out, his cock trying to get hard again, even though it's fully spent.

Hajime hums, as if in thought. "Good boy," he says quietly.

A sob escapes Nagito's throat, and a smile spreads across his lips as the tension leaves his body.

"Oh you like that, don't you? Getting called a good boy?" Nagito nods, biting his bottom lip to hide his smile. "But do you _deserve_ to be called a good boy? You _did_ sneak into my room after all. You _did_ watch Izuru ride me without permission. You _did_ suck my cock while I was sleeping."

Nagito's smile drops, his face falling as Hajime's hips still.

"N-no," Nagito whispers. "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve _you_! Please! Please let me make it up to you, Hajime! Please!" He chokes on the last word and Hajime coos in fake sympathy.

"That's it," Hajime says. "That's what I wanted." He starts moving his hips again, this time with the intention to make himself cum. "I suppose you've earned this," he says just before filling up Nagito with his seed.

"Thank you," Nagito sobs. "Thank you, thank you, thank-"

"Hush," Hajime says, pulling out. He leans away from Nagito, completely letting go of him. "Go back to your room, Nagito."

Nagito's frozen in mild shock. Hajime had been mean to him this whole time, but now he's just… cold.

"Nagito," he says in a warning tone, "if you don't leave now, I'll never let you pleasure me again."

Nagito scrambles to comply, quickly leaving the bed and almost falling in the process. He quickly pulls up his sticky pants and hurries out of the room.

He slams his own room door closed and falls against it, clicking the lock.

After a few minutes of leaning on his door as silent tears track down his face, he shakily undresses and climbs into bed.

He cries himself to sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is probably the one I'm least happy with. it also had a fluffier ending but it felt forced so you get this instead
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)


End file.
